


Incestuous One Shots

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, No Smut, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Soulless Sam Winchester, Underage Rape/Non-con, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Read for request.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just want to point out that this request is only between Dean x sister!reader or Sam x Sister!reader. 

 

If you want other than that, please request that at my other stories. The reason to this is bc I was actually thinking about writing a dark!Winchester brothers and their sister. 

 

Or maybe someone actually want it to be the reader to be so infatuated with her brothers that she is the one who goes crazy towards them, I don't know. 

 

You guys can tell me what kind of thing you want regarding this incest winchesters fic, I'll listen. 

 

Whether you want smut, no sex, rape, anything that include sibling incest between our beloved boys, do tell me. Please tell me, I want ideas regarding this genre. 

 

Love and light, 

H. 


	2. Demon Dean

Can someone give me idea to write demon dean x sister reader? Thanks. 


	3. Request:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a fic where John knew about the bunker, maybe his dad didn’t disappear when he did, and so when Mary dies, john takes his kids there. They grow up in a sort of Flowers in the attic way, rarely leaving the bunker. Dean and reader are twins, (female reader please) and raise Sam between them and at one point he genuinely thinks they’re his parents. They start puberty and their hormones increase but neither have seen another person so they only have each other.

When their mum died, Dean was devastated.

 

He was devastated to acknowledge that Sam is going to grow up without a mother's love. It tore his heart when he thinks of it, that John has to grow them up himself without his wife.

 

But he was more devastated to see his twin sister turn into an introvert child.

 

He knows how close she was to their mother. How can they not? She was their only daughter and mom always favour her more, but love them all equally. Dean remembered how you were always with mom, cooking, cleaning, baking. The two of you were very close.

 

Dean could see you're hurting, as he saw you sobbing, calling out, ‘mommy!’ while John just sit on the chair and he had to pull you away from the casket.

 

“It's ok, Y/N. Its ok…”

 

Dean remember saying that as he rocks you in his small arms, the two of you hug each other while he listens to your pleas.

 

And he could hear you cry again when John told you that they are going to leave the house to move into a new home that they know nothing of. But it's ok, because Dean vow to always care for them.

 

Dean vow that he will always, always, protect her.

 

-

 

“Sammy, Shh..” you rock one year old Sam in your arms, as the baby cries and cries. Dad isn't home, he was away for some business that you know nothing of while you were put away in the bunker with Dean.

 

It has been nearly 6 months since you lived in this spacious place with your brothers. And the thing that your father always told you since you were here are don't get out of the house, no matter what. At first, it bothered you, but you and Dean listened to John nonetheless. What choice do you have?

 

You could hear Dean waking up across from you, as he rub his hands on his eyes, looking at you who's standing up with Sammy in your arms. He yawned a bit.

 

“Y/N, what are you doing…?” he set his foot on the cold floor, ready to go to you to see what's wrong.

 

You smiled and put Sam's head on your shoulder.

 

“Sammy woke up crying. I tried giving him milk, but he didn't want it.” You say, patting Sam's small back a little while walking around in the room that you shared with your three siblings.

 

The room is spacious. You have your own bed and so does Dean and other things like tv and books were also in this room. The two of you agreed to put Sammy with the two of you since he'd wake up crying in the middle of the night.

 

His cries grew harder, and you cringe from the sound. You try singing to him, but he just keep on crying like he's in pain or something. You look to Dean again.

 

“Dean… what should we do?” you ask, patting Sam still as you stare into Dean's eyes. He went close to you and take Sammy in his arms, rocking him but as usual, he wouldn't budge and still crying. Dean suddenly put his hand on the baby's forehead.

“Y/N, he's burning!” Dean says, and the two of you walk out of the room to check if John is out there. But when they got to the main room, it was empty. No one is here.

 

“Dad is not here, Dean…” you whimper, while Dean still has crying Sam in his arms, he was silent, thinking about what to do. He couldn't possibly go out there and try to find a hospital because one, the hospital is away from here and he doesn't know how to get there. Two, is because he was told to stay put in this house, no matter what the situation is.

 

“I guess we just have to wait.” Dean finally says, as the two of you sit on the table with Sam. You sit beside Dean as you watch your brother rocks the boy softly, and for awhile, he stopped crying and went still in his brother's arms.

 

“There, asleep finally.” Dean says, rocking Sammy slightly and humming a song to him. The two of you sit on the chair silently, and Dean finally turn his head towards you.

 

“Y/N…” he call out to you, and you turn to him ever so slowly.

 

“Yes?” You answer, looking at your older brother by 5 min. The boy had blonde hair just like you, and even your face were similar to him. Dad says that twins boy and girl usually had the same face when they were younger, yet when they grow older, some things are bound to change.

 

And that terrifies you, knowing something will change between you and Dean. You grew up together, and only had each other ever since mum died.

 

“You can go to bed. I'll take care of Sammy.” He says, rocking little Sam in his arm when the baby whimper.

 

“No, it's ok. I'll wait with you, Dean.” You say, inching closer to Dean and lay your head on his shoulder, a thing you always do when you're with Dean. He chuckled.

 

“You're always too clingy. And I thought Sam is a baby.” He chuckled again but this time with you, as the two of you wait for John to come back.

 

You could feel Dean's head shift to look at you, and you look up to him too, staring deep into his green eyes while your head is still on his shoulder.

 

You didn't know what happened, but Dean lean down towards you and kissed you softly on your lips.

 

-

 

 

In the end, John never came back.

 

For some reason, your father couldn't be reached. That morning, Dean tried several times to call for him, yet he never answered him. It's already noon, and Sammy is not getting any better. He's getting worse.

 

“Dean, what should we do?” you ask again, patting Sammy to console his pained cries. Your heart broke when you look at him, wailing in pain, tears coming out of his baby eyes and running down his chubby cheeks.

 

Dean didn't answer, just thinking of ways on how to get out of here. But how? They haven't talked to anyone aside from each other and Dad. He look at his sister, holding little Sam and singing lullabies to him. But it did nothing to the baby.

 

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Dean's and your eyes went wide, pondering in whether the both of you should go check it out or just leave it be. But maybe it's Dad?

 

“Dean…?” you ask, still holding the crying Sam in your soft arms. The boy waste no time but to go to the door. Maybe Dad just forgot his key, that's why he knocked?

Dean opens the door to find a man, a very tall man standing in front of him with concerned eyes and a bitter smile. Dean peak at the man's back a little, and could make out his father's car parked as usual. He look at the man curiously.

 

“Um… what can I help you?” he ask softly.

 

“Hey, I'm your dad's friend. You're Dean, right?” the man ask, looking inside unable to find the other twin but he could hear a baby's pained cries ringing.

 

“Umm, yeah, I'm Dean. Who are you? How do you know my name?” Dean isn't ready to let the man in yet, afraid if he's a bad guy or something. He look at you who held Sam tighter, having the same thought as his.

 

“I'm Bobby. Bobby Singer. I'm your dad's friend, and I'm here to see if you guys need help or something.” The man sincerely says, worried for the three children living in this kind of place. Dean look at him curiously again.

 

“Well, come in then, Uncle Bobby.” Dean move away, giving enough room for Bobby to step inside. Once he's in, he could finally see you in the center of the room, singing to crying baby Sam. Bobby quickly goes to you.

 

“What's wrong?” he ask, trying to take the baby away from you but you flinch automatically. You look at the man with scared eyes, Sam's cries still ringing in your ears and you could also make out Dean's footsteps coming closer and closer towards you and the unknown man.

 

“That's my sister, Y/N and my little brother Sam.” He says, standing beside you now. “And Sammy is having a high fever. We've been waiting for Dad to come back, but he hasn't come home since yesterday.”

 

Dean explained to him, and he let Bobby take the crying Sam after he gave you the eye. Dean walk to you and hold your hand, assuring you silently that everything's ok.

 

“In that case, we better get this little guy to the hospital. Come on.” He says, ushering Dean and you to get your little brother to the hospital quickly.

 

-

 

“Peek a boo!” You screamed, your hands on your face while making stupid face to little Sammy. The one year old boy laughed, giggling cutely while bouncing his body at your simple joke to him. You laugh along.

 

“Sammy, you are so adorable!” You say, taking Sam's hands in yours, and feeling the baby gripping it tightly sway your hands with his in a playful manner. The boy giggled again, his eyes shining, looking at you.

 

It has been days ever since Dad were gone. He didn't call, much less coming home. You, Dean, and Sam still live in this house, with Bobby coming here often to send you guys food and supplies for Sammy. You even educated yourself with books that Bobby gave to the three of you.

 

Bobby says that Dad has gone far away, and he's not ready to come back so he told him to care for them. You never knew your dad actually had a friend outside until now. But then again, there's a lot that you don't know. Like, why Dean kissed you that night.

 

Of course you love Dean. He's your brother, your protector. And you heard from Dad that you kiss someone when you love them. When you thought of marrying them. But Dean and you can't be married. It's wrong.

 

“Mama… mama…” you suddenly snapped when you heard Sam speaking for the first time. Your eyes widen, your hands on his tightening again and your heart beats faster.

 

The boy called you Mama.

 

“Y/N?” you heard Dean calling from behind, walking towards you and sitting beside you who smiled ear to ear.

 

“Dean, Sammy just called me, “mama!” You say excitedly, holding Sam's sides and kissing him on the cheeks when he giggled again. Dean smiled, and held Sam's hand in his.

 

“That's amazing! Good boy, Sammy!” Dean says, and at the same moment, Sam turn his little head to his big brother, and an innocent smile plastered on his face.

 

“Dadda…”

 

Dean and you both look at each other and laughter burst from the both of you, when you heard Sam calling Dean ‘Dadda’.

 

“Sammy, you are something.” The big brother says, picking Sam up in his arms and the three of you headed to your room. Dean put Sam in the crib, singing to him while you sit on the bed, looking at Dean, admiring him.

 

You vow that you'll love him more than anything.

 

-

 

A few years later.

 

Now, Sam is 13, and you and Dean are 17. A lot has changed, especially Sam's ignorant about his true parents.

 

He thought that you and Dean are his parents, while you are just his sister. Sam called you ‘mum’ and called Dean, ‘Dad.’ At first, you wanted to correct him, but Dean suggest that it's better this way since Dad is away already. So you went with the flow. You followed Dean's command, and became his young wife. It bothered you at first, but you got used to it.

 

Sammy no longer sleeps with the both of you, but the two of you still sleeps together. And beside that, you realized that Dean and you had changed. A lot.

 

Dean is not the way he used to be. He's more bolder, showing Sam new tricks and all. But when with you, he got shy, even when the three of you together. Sam says that it's because he loves you too much, but you doubt it.

 

And frankly, you started to feel something else with Dean. You start to have feelings towards your brother. Your twin.

 

The door opened and you quickly straighten your spine, sitting on the bed looking at Dean getting out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at you.

 

“What's wrong with you?” he ask, going to his dresser and pulling out grey t-shirt to put on. You could feel the sweat on your forehead, trying to process words to say to him.

 

He looks so damn hot. I wonder what he looks like naked…

 

“Y/N?” You heard the teenager says, now standing in front of your bed and waving in front of you. He looks concerned.

 

“What's wrong, girl?” he ask, sitting beside you now as he stare into your eyes which made you whimper out of control. You rubbed your knees together, feeling hot all of a sudden when he stared at you.

 

You could feel his hands on your arms, going down to your hips, grabbing you and slamming you right on his chest as you stare into his eyes, your hands on his hard, toned, chest.

 

“Y/N, what's wrong, you're flushed.” He says, looking deep into your eyes as you stutter to say a word. You couldn't feel your legs on the floor, you couldn't feel anything but the hard rhythm of your heart. He smirked.

 

No words left the two of you, but you feel him laying you done on the bed with a wicked grin. You could feel the heat of his body, even though he just got out of the shower. He smiled and kissed you on the lips, and you moaned.

 

With that kiss, you finally, finally, had that night that you always wanted with Dean. The one where your body close to him, you're both sweaty with the taboo lust, and breath heavy. You and Dean had crossed the line. You made love to him, and there's no turning back.

 

Maybe now, you guys can have your own children.


	4. Soulless Sam

Can someone give me ideas to write Soulless Sam x sister reader? 


	5. A Sin That Is Called, My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm so I binged like all your supernatural fics and I am in love??
> 
> when you have time for it can I put in a request? So female reader, Dean and Sam's sister who has feelings for Dean but tries to hide it. Then she goes to a priest confessional but Dean is the one listening (undercover for a hunt or something) and he loves her to so fluff and smut as they realize they want each other would be so great :) thanks so so much

You walk inside the dark room, locking yourself in nervously. Even when no one sees you, you could almost feel eyes are on you in this room, though clearly no one is watching. 

  
  


It took you awhile to settle on the chair, and arrange your skirt while you sit. You could feel your heart beating again, knowing someone is here beside your room. 

  
  


“Um, Father? I'd like to confess something to you…” you say, your voice small as this is the first time you ever come to this kind of place. It was quiet on the the other side, the priest aren't replying to your ice breakers, but you didn't mind. You take deep breaths and start talking. 

  
  


“I've never been here before. My family never really went to church like other family does. I'm sorry for that.” You lick your lips, feeling it got dried out from nervousness that you experienced. You link your fingers together, unsure of what to say next. 

  
  


_ Okay, enough ice-breakers already! Remember why you're here, Y/N! _

  
  


You mentally say to yourself, and start telling the priest your confession. 

  
  


“I'm here because.... well, I want to confess something. Something  _ very  _ awful, Father.” Your forehead is practically sweating when you're about to say it. “I don't know if you're gonna be able to take it. I mean, not  _ everyone  _ can digest this kind of thing properly. I'm surprised myself when I found myself in this situation.” You laugh slightly, easing some of the unwanted tension. 

  
  


The room is dark, gloomy and the Priest didn't say a word yet again as your breathing got labored, desperate to properly confess to him.

  
  


You're a little worried about this. What if the man judged you? Of course he would! It's  _ wrong,  _ immoral, and  _ obscene  _ in many ways. But what can you do? Before you know it, you already fell for  _ him.  _ The damage is already been done when you're growing up with him. All those love and attention that he gave you, it was all lovely and your young heart accepted it in the wrong way possible.

  
  


Sure, he won't ever notice you. He can pick any women he wants, and he won't ever go with a young girl like you.  _ No way.  _

  
  


“I…” You fiddled with the hem of your skirt, gulping your own saliva and your legs shaking even though you're sitting. 

  
  


“I'm in love with my own brother, Father.” You say, the weight is now lifted off of your shoulder. You couldn't believe you actually said that, since you have never said that to anyone, not even Sam, your other brother whom you are very close to. 

  
  


The brother that  _ you love is Dean.  _ The brother who you fell for, who you longs for, who you fantasized and dream about. Dean, your hero. 

  
  


Still no answer from Father. But you are now slumped on the wall, a little bit relieved that now you got it out of your chest. God knows you needed that.

  
  


“It all started when I was very young.”  You paused, licking your dry chapped lips and move on. “I had no one to look up for, since my mum died and my father was always away. But I had  _ him.  _ And oh, God, how I love him.” 

  
  


You smiled, remembering the way Dean used to ruffle your hair when you were a good girl for him, or when you kid around with your way older brother. The  _ man  _ loved you like no one could, of course, that's what he said. That  _ no one can love you like I could. _

  
  


But when you start to hit the age of 11, it all start to shift a little. Dean won't touch you, and he won't even stare at you a little too long. He won't even take his shirt off in front you when the three of you share room together. He got a bit… shy, you guess. 

  
  


“I guess, it's all the attention that I got from him. The love that he showed when he's with me. And sometimes, I feel like he loves me more than Sammy. No, wait, he  _ did  _ loved me more than Sam. He told me that.” You exclaimed, proud at the fact that your brother loves you and favour you more than Sam. 

  
  


“And I could feel his touch lingering on me, Father. Like a tattoo, it won't ever leave, no matter how old and long ago that was. I remember when he used to run his hands on my shoulder to comfort me. Or how he hugged me and kissed me.” You start to whimper, feeling hot from your confession. 

  
  


“And I could still remember the way his  _ hands running down my thigh  _ when he soothed me. Oh, how it feels so good.”  You trail, putting your fingertips on your slightly parted lips as you imagined and remember how rough and good Dean's hands felt on your smooth, milky skin. It was heaven. Thinking about your older brother that you loved and adored. The other day, you remembered how Dean held your hand when you had a nightmare. You sighed. 

  
  


The other night, Father, he held me. He held my hand because I had a nightmare. And I ended up sleeping with him.”  You say, smiling and think about how soft Dean looked when he fell asleep beside you. He was though and mean, but you could see how vulnerable he is when he slept, with his chest heaving up and down and you smiled, watching him like a little pervert sister you are.

  
  


And you actually felt your sexuality awaken that summer night, at the age of 15. You remember what  _ you did  _ that night. 

  
  


“Oh, Father, I feel like a horrible person. I… I did something I shouldn't. Something so horrible. It's  _ wrong.  _ But it feels so  _ good.”  _  You whimper, closing your legs when you felt how aroused you are in this very room, confessing to the silent priest. 

  
  


“I didn't know that my brother is a heavy sleeper. I never knew of that.”  You confessed, biting your lip, remembering the hot dirty little moment that you had that night. “I touched him, Father. I… felt him. I touched him  _ everywhere.  _ His chest, his stomach, his arms, and his penis.”  You whimper again, thinking about how daring you were that night. You didn't mean any harm, it just kinda happen, when you're with him. 

  
  


“I made him cummed.  _ I  _ did it and I'm only a 15 year old virgin. And he came, so, so,

hard.”  You say, whimpering again, feeling the hotness on your pussy, begging for it to be touched just like you did that night with Dean's fingers on your most secret place. 

  
  


“I'm disgusting, aren't I?”  You say, feeling tears at the brink of your eyes from the pleasure and pain that you felt as you confessed. Still, you heard nothing from the other side, and after you wiped your tears, you stand up and ready to walk out of the room. 

  
  


“Thank you for listening, Father. I guess you're not much of a talker since you didn't say anything. I'll go now.” You say, walking out of the closed room, the door tud softly behind you as you walk away.

  
  


You thought it was weird that Father didn't respond one bit to you, but you shrug them off of your thoughts. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


You walk into your room after leaving the house for the confession that you made. You noticed how the bunker is quiet, with no sound from anyone or any room.  _ That's odd.  _ You thought to yourself, but you continue walking upstairs to your room, and hop onto your bed almost immediately, too exhausted. 

  
  


You fiddled with your huge jacket and dropping it to the floor and you immediately take out your phone to call Dean. A few minutes passed, but he didn't pick up his phone. You tried Sam, and he also didn't pick up, which made you worried. What's going on? Is there something going on? 

  
  


“Okay, don't panic, Y/N.  They're good.  _ Very good.  _ So they'll come back soon.”  You chant to yourself, the thing that you always do to yourself whenever you got too panicked when Sam and Dean came home a tad bit late. 

  
  


_ They'll be back.  _

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Dean get out of the room, his breath shallow and his cheeks were tinted with a little pink.

  
  


He just finished touching himself in  _ that  _ room. The room where he was slumped into, with his breath hitching as  _ you  _ confessed on the other side of the room. He  _ listened,  _ he breath in and out, just to stop himself to touch himself but he lost it when you told him how  _ you  _ were the one who  _ touched him  _ that night. And he thought he was dreaming. 

  
  


And he wondered that morning after he woke up, why in the hell is his pants filled with his load of come, and it's  _ so much,  _ like he never came before. Like it was the first time he ever had his wet dream, years ago. 

  
  


Then it dawned on him. The dream. And your confession. He  _ dreamt that you touched him,  _ and  _ you touched him _ for real.

  
  


He always blamed himself when he thought about you sexually. It was  _ wrong,  _ but it was  _ good.  _ He wanted to stop himself, from going further and further into his lust, but he can't bring himself stop. You're his drug, and there's no way he would stop from getting high. 

  
  


He always thought that he's  _ sick.  _ That he's ‘abnormal’ for loving his little sister  _ so, so, much.  _ The little sister that he held when she was born. The little sister that he bathed, clothed, fed, and slept with.  _ The little sister that he want to love.  _

  
  


All these times, he was pretending. Pretending that he loves all those women. Anna, Lisa, and some other women that he didn't care to remember. That was all a facàd. He never loved them, like he did  _ love his little sister.  _

  
  


And when he heard you saying,  _ confessing  _ that you too love him, he knows that this all just  _ fine.  _

  
  


“Hey, you finish?” Dean turn, and there's Sam, standing just a few feet away from him, ready to roll out of this church that they play-pretend to be priests. Dean gave a bitter smile, nodding. 

  
  


“Yeah, I'm done.”  He says, grabbing his car keys in his pants ready to warm up Baby. 

  
  


Sam was quick to smell something off. He knows Dean isn't  _ exactly  _ comfortable being a priest, but that look in his eyes says something really different. It's like Dean had just done something terrible,  _ heard  _ something  _ sinful.  _ And it's not right in Sam's eyes. 

  
  


“You okay?” he ask, sounding concern, making Dean feel terrible. He knows Sam. The man is righteous, disciplined unlike  _ him  _ who did wrong things in his life. He thought Sam is the problematic one, but in reality it was  _ him.  _

  
  


_ He's the fucked up one.  _

  
  


“Yeah, I'm totally peachy.” Dean says, walking away to his car, with Sam behind him, still suspicious. The tall man followed him, and open up his phone, and saw a text from his little sister. 

  
  


“We better hurry up. Y/N’s worried about us. You know how she is.”  Sam says, and Dean's mind wander to you again.

  
  


_ Oh, God, he missed you.  _

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


You put away Sam's clothes, folding them neatly and setting it aside on the floor. You calmed down after Sam texted you back, telling you that he and Dean already finished the case and they're on the way home. You relaxed and stretched a bit, feeling how stiff you were from sitting on the floor and your back bending most of the time to put away clothes. 

  
  


The door opening, making you turn your head and saw your brothers, Sam and Dean walking in with almost tired face. Your eyes then landed on Dean, his eyes looked  _ guilty,  _ and tired as he sigh and sit down on the chair with Sam coming to you. 

  
  


“Hey, you're done with that?”  he ask, sitting on the couch behind you as you stand up with clothes in your hands, making your way to theirs and your room to put in in the drawer. 

  
  


“I'm gonna put this way, everything's folded.”  You say, a small smile forming on your lips as you past Dean who seem to zone out, looking away from you. You thought it was kind of weird when he act this way. It's not like Dean  _ at all. _

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Opening the drawer, you put away the clothes. You sigh, feeling how stiff your shoulders were. You let out a groan as you roll your shoulders. It feels good, but not enough to make the stiffness go away. You decided to shrug it off, maybe ask Sam to massage you like used to do whenever this kind of thing come along. He wouldn't mind.

  
  


Dean's room is tidied since you cleaned it all  everyday, and you were contended when you fold his shirts nearly and found out that his drawer so clean, not messy like it used to be. You grab the other clothes to put them in Sam's and yours. You turn around, and gasped. There he is, standing at the door frame, looking at you weirdly. 

  
  


“Dean, you startled me!”  you sigh, holding your chest with one hand and form a silly smile. 

  
  


“Y/N, I need to talk to you.”  You heard him say, his eyes serious and you can't stop looking at the very handsome brother of yours. You don't know why, but Dean looks… odd. Weird, for some reason. 

  
  


“O- okay, I guess.” You whisper, and sit down on the bed while Dean came closer and closer towards you, his lips not forming a smile which is unusual when Dean is with you. Your heart is beating like crazy when you thought how weird Dean is acting. 

  
  


He finally settled beside you, sitting  _ close  _ to you with serious expression on. You peek at him, scared at his unusual gig. Dean looks…  _ pissed. _

  
  


“Y/N, you know I love you, don't you?” he ask, looking at you with his left hand close to yours. Still staring at him, you wondered why is he saying this sort of things. Of course you know that he loves you, even if it's not the same way that you do, but you  _ know  _ that he loves you. 

  
  


If you can't have him, that's ok. It's enough that he  _ loves  _ you. 

  
  


Your mind then returned to Dean who's waiting for you to answer him. Your eyes wander to his, the weird shade of green is a little surreal. He looks impatient, wanting you to  _ actually  _ answer that rhetoric question. You wondered why? Dean has never been a softie, ‘cause he's the one who made the rules;  _  No Chick- Flick Moments. _

  
  


“Um… yeah, sure, I do know that.”  You say, smiling bitterly just to ease the tension in the room. Your eyes then travel to the closed door. Oddly enough, you thought about why did Dean close the door, and lock it? He never did that. 

  
  


Your brother did nothing but just nod in agreement, and he look at you once more and smiled,  _ finally  _ smiled. But his eyes are not too good in your eyes. 

  
  


“Y/N, I want you to be honest with me. Can you do that?” He ask his little sister like a child. He lean closer to you, looking into your eyes. Not knowing what to do, you nod your head slowly, suddenly nervous when you remembered what you confessed earlier. About the  _ delicious sin  _ that you did to your big brother Dean. 

  
  


“Where were you earlier before me and Sam came home?”  he ask, his voice sounding strain, he looks at you with a serious face that made you weak in the knees yet scared at the same time. At that question, you felt like you were being punched in the face. 

  
  


How can you answer this? And  _ why  _ on earth dies Dean want to know where you've been? You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, making you numb from the panic in your chest. What should you tell him? 

  
  


“I… I was at home. I didn't leave the house at all. Why you ask?”  You look away slightly, unable to face his questioning eyes as he stare at you curiously. Dean stayed silent for awhile, until he reach out his phone in his pocket and turn it on. 

  
  


_ “I… I'm in love with my own brother, Father.”  _

  
  


Those words were the only thing that made you turn to him, as he still stare at you seriously. You look at him with no smile, not even a smirk on his face. The recorder voice of yours is still playing, and without thinking, you snatch it away from your brother's hand and turn it off, a frustrated grunt cane out of you and you could feel sweat on your forehead. 

  
  


_ “How can he know this? How can this- this thing reach him?!”  _

  
  


“I was there.”  He flatly says, letting you hold his phone while you stare at him. Your cheeks were tinted with pink from embarrassment that you felt. Dean look at you still, with no smile, not even a smirk could be seen on his face as he stare at your small face. 

  
  


“What… what do you… mean?”  You ask, weirded out from the things that he says. How can he know this? How the hell can he  _ be there  _ when you confessed? 

  
  


“I was on a case. Me and Sammy went under cover as Priests and  _ I  _ was the ‘Father’ that listened to you, Y/N.” 

 

He says, still no smile on his perfect face. You couldn't uttered a word and just sit on the bed while he stand up, his face still facing you. 

  
  


“What on earth are you doing, Y/N? I mean, are you  _ really  _ in love with me?”  He ask, but all you could do is just stare at the floor, too afraid to look at him in the eyes and answering him. Dean is not pleased. Who would? No one in their right mind would fall in love with their own brother. 

  
  


“I… I, just…”  You couldn't form the right words to try to explain to him what is it that you had going in your head and your heart. 

  
  


_ Dean knows that I touched him. _

_ Dean knows that I touched him. DeanfuckingknowsthatItouchedhim!  _

  
  


“Dean… I…” 

  
  


Suddenly Dean stomped to you and grab you by the shoulders and press his chapped lips to yours, making your eyes widen when he moaned in the kiss. Your hands were glued to the sheet of your bed, but then shifted to his shoulders, letting him kiss deeper into you. 

  
  


Dean slip his tongue into your lips, making you moan again. You  _ did  _ touched him and all, but you never actually kissed your brother. Turns out, his feelings are the same.  _ It's the fucking same.  _

  
  


“Y/N… I love you…” he whispered, after breaking away from the kiss that he had as he held your small waist. Your mind was full with bliss as you pull away from Dean who still looked at you with lust in his eyes. His grip got tighter on your waist, but it felt so good and you swore that you never want to be let go of his touch. 

  
  


“Dean, what do you mean?”  You whimper softly, and Dean lay you down on his bed with a sincere smile that you haven't seen for a long while. He brush your hair away from your hair and stare at you again. 

  
  


“Well, how do I start? I'm in love with you ever since you were born.”  He says, and lie down beside you again and spooning you into his arms, making your head nuzzled on his wide chest comfortably. You smiled and hug him back. 

  
  


“How's that even possible?”  You ask, looking up at him as he too look at you. “Well, you were beautiful. And I was the one who'd always care for you all the time.”  He paused, licking his lips. “You were always close to me more than Sammy. You were always there for me, when I'm down or high.” Dean lean to your lips, but didn't actually kiss you. He just stayed there and whisper to you. 

  
  


“ _ I love you, Y/N.”    _ That's all that it took, and you two kissed again, passionately this time while you have your hands on his shoulders and his strong arms on your small waist. You moan lightly on the feeling of his soft lips, his tongue gliding with yours fighting for love, and you can even feel your drool on your chin and his, but you were too  _ in love  _ to even care. Too  _ turned on  _ to even realize that Sam is outside.

  
  


_ Sam! _

  
  


You push away from Dean once you realize that your other brother is outside, and if he hears the two of you, he'll come to check up if anything's wrong. Before anything else, it's better for the two of you to stop what you're doing. 

  
  


“What's wrong?”  Dean ask, holding your arms now lovingly. You shook your head, turning away from him to stop the need to pounce at him. He was concerned, the way you look right now, it's not right at all. 

  
  


“Y/N?”  He ask, holding your shoulder to try to turn you to him.  You shook your head no, finally looking at him with sad, tearful eyes. 

  
  


“Dean, we can't… Sam's outside.”  You whisper, hoping Sam won't come any second. What would Dean say to Sam? What would  _ you  _ say to Sam? 

  
  


_ “Hey, Sammy. Well, me and Dean have been in love for years now, haha, sorry ‘bout this!”  _

  
  


No way in hell you're gonna break Sammy’s heart. You may be the youngest, but Sam will always be the one that  _ everyone  _ have to keep an eye on. God knows why. 

  
  


You snap out of your thoughts when Dean kissed you again, closing his eyes tightly while you struggle to get away from the sudden outburst of the oldest Winchester. You try to pry away from his giant body, but he keep on holding you in his strong arms and kissed you lovingly, your eyes widening and hands scrambling at his chest, pushing softly, not enough to throw him out.

  
  


Then he stopped. He stopped kissing you. Instead, he glared at you. 

  
  


“What the hell are you doing, Dean?”  you ask, irritated at his sudden attitude. The man just  _ forced  _ you to kiss him. Sure, you may be crazy for him. But not like this. 

  
  


You want it to be perfect. Not  _ this.  _

  
  


“I'm sorry, Y/N. I can't help myself. You see, I've always wanted you, and when you say we should stop-”

  
  


“You decided to fucking  _ rape  _ me?”  you sarcastically ask him, looking into his eyes. 

  
  


“That's not it, Y/N. I just… can't help it. I've always wanted you. And when you're on my bed like this, I can't stop it.”  He says, while you turn away from him again, sadden at his ‘rough’ behaviour. You know how Dean is the rough type, but you didn't thought it'd be this way. 

  
  


“I'm sorry. But I can't help it please, forgive me. Forgive your big brother.”  Dean whisper, hugging you from behind, kissing your cheeks and held you again. He turned you to him, and kiss you again that made you whimper and moan. 

  
  


“Just please. It's ok. He won't know.” 

  
  


“Sam won't hear us, baby. He won't hear us.” He whisper to your ear closely, almost moaning at the feeling of your breast brushing against his arms as he hugged you. “He won't  _ ever  _ catch us.”  

  
  


You turn to him, staring into his eyes and leaning on him again.

  
  


“I want you to touch me like that night, love. And I'm sure as hell don't want to miss it.” he He whisper in your ear again, and rushing to take off his clothes while you did the same thing and almost instantly, the two of you are naked and in each others other's arms again and kissing like a car crash being careful to not be too loud. 

  
  


He push one finger into your already wet entrance, making you gasped in the kiss, and holding his shoulder for support. You start to roll your hips with his when he start adding up the fingers and stimulating your young pussy. You clench your thighs together, feeling the need to have him inside you now and half scream for him to be inside you quickly. 

  
  


He cup your mouth, his eyebrows furrowing when he lean into your ears again to remind you the deal.

  
  


“Baby, you have to be quiet. You don't want Sammy to found us, do you?”  He ask, making you whimper when he withdraw his fingers from your needy lips. You watch with dazed eyes as he walk closer and closer to you while holding his penis in the air. He smiled, licking his lips at your eagerness.

  
  


“And you wanted to stop. Baby, you  _ need _

this.”  He whispered, and going almost immediately towards you and enter you, slowly, watching your face as you twist your facial expression from the slight pain, which subsides into full pleasure. You moaned, touching his chest as the two of you made love on his bed. 

  
  


“I always knew that you loved me, Y/N. Always knew that you're  _ my  _ slut. You're my baby. You're my baby, Little Sis.”  He says through pants and moans as the bed started to creak with his push and pulling inside you. You try to hold off the moans as hard as you You could, but then Dean started hitting your spot which made you whine loudly that it had his cock hard from the delicious sound you made. 

  
  


“Baby, we have to keep quiet, remember?”  He reminded you, kissing your neck and fucking you until you clench his dick inside you and came silently, which made Dean whimper and hitting your cervix harshly and came inside you, breathing heavily while looking at you with their eyes that made butterflies fluttering inside your stomach. 

  
  


“Oh, Little sis.” He whimper, holding you in his arms once more and kissing you, lying down on the bed, spooning you in his arms, forgetting about Sam. 

  
  


“I love you, baby.” 

  
  


“I love you too, Dean.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
